thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Lex
"He comes on as this bad boy, but underneath all that? He's compassionate, tender." - Siva on Lex Lex is a main character in The Tribe, portrayed by Caleb Ross. He appears in the first, second, third, fourth and fifth series and the follow-up novels A New World and A New Dawn. Arrogant, selfish and full of macho bravado, Lex was the bully and warrior of the Mall Rats. At an opportunity for profit or power, Lex would put his own needs first, but was nonetheless loyal and protective of his tribe and especially those he cared most about. He had a strong sexual appetite and a sexist attitude, but cared deeply when in an intimate relationship, revealing a more vulnerable and compassionate side. His two marriages and a long term relationship ended by death or disappearance, leaving Lex thinking he was cursed. Personality Despite his macho attitude, he has, locked away and safely guarded, many insecurities that stem both from his background (his father is said to have been an alcoholic) and his lack of education – he is illiterate, and never exceeds an elementary reading level even though he tries to improve his skills more than once. Lex always seeks profit for himself, even if it means betraying his tribe. It is not surprising then that he never fully earns the trust of the Mall Rats. However, he has also saved the Mall Rats' lives on more than one occasion and has been a key figure in all resistance movements. Protective of those he loves, he is usually willing to fight and stand up for his tribe. A deeply flawed, and at times even abhorrent character, he nevertheless somehow manages to end up someplace good with his charm, street-wisdom and, every once in a while, the decision to do something not only for his own sake. He even goes so far as to become Sheriff of the city for a while until Dee takes his place as Sheriff. Relationships Arrogant and seemingly heartless, Lex is often seen bullying anyone weaker than him. He is sexually driven and willing to use physical force to get what he wants. He seems to have an insatiable appetite for, as Ebony snarkily states, "everything female with a pulse". He indeed has 'tried his luck' with around every main female character appearing in the show, sometimes even while he still has another girlfriend. At the age of 17, he loses both his wife Zandra, and unborn baby to the explosion on Eagle Mountain. In his grief he starts to drink, and struggles with alcohol abuse in series 2. He meets May for one night when he is away, she later stays with the Mall Rats, but gets taken away for a time by the Technos in series 4. Lex marries Tai-San, his second wife, who, despite their problems together, always make up. In series 3, Tai-San is taken captive by the Chosen and soon becomes Supreme Mother to try and overthrow the Chosen but Lex is unconvinced. They are separated again when the Technos come. Lex soon moves on to his next girlfriend, Siva, only to rekindle his feelings for Tai-san when she makes an appearance on the raid at The Techno Base at the end of series 4 . Lex is frequently condescending to his one loyal friend, Ryan (who is sent to the mines after the Chosen invade), and treats his girlfriends badly, cheating on them and attempting to rape Zandra before they were married. History Series 1 Lex first appears in episode 1, together with Zandra, Ryan, and Glen. When they are being chased by the Locos, Lex sacrifices Glenn to them so he and the others can get away. When the group chases after Amber, Dal, Salene, and the kids, later on, they get captured in the Mall. After a long discussion they agree to join the tribe. In the course of the first season, Lex becomes leader of the Mall Rats (a name he chose). After a while, however, he gives up the position and becomes Head of Security. Style and appearance Mostly wears black. Appearances * All episodes of The Tribe, except Series 2 Episode 22. He makes a short appearance in Episode 14 at the very end. His face is altered due to the virus. Trivia * Lex has starred in the most episodes, 259 out of 260. The episode he is absent from is the flashback episode 214 which detailed Bray, Trudy, Ebony and Zoot's past together before the virus. * Lex is one of seven characters to appear in all five series. The others being Ebony, Salene, Jack, Trudy, Brady, and Zoot. In addition, he also appears in the most episodes. Category:Males Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Characters